Une disparition avec des conséquences
by Wonder Mo
Summary: C'était simple à comprendre pourtant ! Il voulait une fusée...et Mathilde. (OS complètement à côté de la plaque,rien de sérieux).


Quand Doctore se leva,il sentait que quelque chose allait encore arriver. Et sans aucun doute,Crixus serait dans l'affaire. Comme toujours. Et en effet quand Doctore fit l'appel dans les rangs,le gaulois était absent.

- Barca ! Ou est Crixus merde !

- Surement en train de délirer. Il m'a parlé de fusées et de fées ce matin. Il a du se prendre un mauvais coup sur la tête.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Allez par deux,entraînez vous je reviens. Et Rhaskos cette fois reste habillé !

Doctore se mit à la recherche de Crixus. Quand il entendit des cris il marcha jusqu'aux voix en espérant que Crixus daigne y être mais c'était Agron,Duro et Spartacus. Merde mais on pouvait pas le laisser tranquille une journée ?

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici maintenant ? Déjà que je dois trouver Crixus vous me donnez des problèmes de plus !

- Crixus est mort vous croyez ?

- Non Duro surement pas désolé de te décevoir ! Bon c'est quoi la cause de vos cris ?

- Spartacus s'est énervé contre nous parce qu'il est sur les nerfs depuis qu'il a tué Varro.

- JE NE L'AI PAS TUE !

- Juste un peu.

- Je le devais d'accord ?

- Je donnerais ma vie pour sauver celle de Duro moi !

- Ah oui ? Et si tu meurs tu crois que c'est lui qui va s'occuper de ta femme et tes enfants peut être ? On peux même pas le laisser s'occuper de chercher de l'eau il se perd en chemin !

- Tu débloques ! Agron n'a pas de femme ni d'enfants !

Doctore n'en pouvait plus,c'était trop pour son âge à ce moment.

- CA SUFFIT ! C'EST FAIT ON NE PEUT RIEN CHANGER ! ET PUIS AGRON LAISSE MOI TE DIRE QUE PLUS TARD TU SORTIRAS AVEC UN GARS QUI S'APPELLE NASIR QUE VOUS AUREZ PAS DE GOSSES BIEN ÉVIDEMMENT MAIS DES CHÈVRES...ET AUSSI QUE TU DÉTESTERAS LES PIRATES ! DURO...NON RIEN TOI TU LE VERRAS BIEN ASSEZ VITE ET SPARTACUS TU VIENS AVEC MOI CHERCHER CRIXUS FAUT QUE JE TE SURVEILLE ! COMPRIS ?

- Le pauvre il est à la ramasse,dit Duro en partant avec son frère,et mais du coup...t'est gay ?

Doctore souffla puis regarda Spartacus d'un regard qui signifiait " Je suis énervé t'as intérêt à me suivre ". C'est donc dans un silence complet qu'ils marchèrent. Au détour d'une allée,ils virent Ashur. Ça empirait de plus en plus cette journée.

- Oh qu'a encore fait ce Thrace ? Tu as tué quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Ignore le,lui murmura Doctore.

Ce que fit Spartacus mais finalement il eut un sourire sadique et malgré le conseil de Doctore il lui parla.

-Tu sais que toi et moi on est cousin ?

-Ah bon ?

- Bah quoi, t'as jamais remarqué que ta tête ressemblait vachement à mon postérieur ?

Doctore laissa échapper un rire avant de se reprendre et de forcer Spartacus à le suivre loin d'Ashur qui les regardait rouge de honte de de colère. Spartacus abordait un sourire,fier de lui. En montant les escaliers,la fidèle servante Mira arriva et fit un grand sourire à Spartacus. Celle-là est sous le charme pensa Doctore.

- Bonjour Spartacus. Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ?

- Oui merci,dit-il en commençant à partir.

- Tu ne me demandes pas comment je vais ?

- Franchement ? Je m'en fiche ! Arrête de me coller,la seule femme dans ma vie s'appelle Sura.

- Mais...Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi je m'aime. C'est comme ça.

Les yeux de Mira se remplirent de larmes et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé. Doctore se garda de faire un commentaire,après tout Spartacus faisait ce qui lui chantait. Avec tout ça,aucune trace de Crixus. Et il allait être midi.

- Bon Spartacus allons manger puis nous irons rechercher Crixus.

- Je le savais que le gaulois était moins important que la nourriture à vos yeux !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer,Spartacus s'éloigna. Doctore commençait à avoir une migraine. Quelle journée ! Il alla s'asseoir à une des tables et mangea. Pas longtemps tranquille car c'est bien connu on le laisse jamais tranquille ! C'est surement pour cette raison que Batiatus arriva et se mit à ses côtés.

- Dominus. Un problème ?

- Aucun. Je viens aux nouvelles comme chaque jour.

- Aucunes traces de Crixus.

- Impossible ! Vous êtes sur ?

- Je l'ai cherché toute la matinée,je vais encore essayer dès que j'aurais fini de manger.

- En tous cas il ne peux pas être avec ma femme elle est partie en ville.

- Avec votre femme ?

- Ne faites pas l'innocent,tout le monde sait ce qu'ils font ! Même moi je l'ai remarqué !

- Et ça ne vous gène pas ?

- Non pas le moindre du tout ! Après tout tout le monde peux s'offrir de petits plaisirs. Par exemple,moi quand j'ai envie j'appelle Rhaskos et on se..

- C'est bon j'ai compris,le coupa Doctore.

Il poussa son bol,dégouté. Etait-il la seule personne normale dans ce lieu ? A ce qu'il voyait,oui. Il se leva et voulut repartir avec Spartacus mais il le vit en train de manger entouré de...5 bols vides ? Sans aucun doute,les rumeurs sur son appétit étaient fondées. Il alla donc seul à la recherche du gaulois. En plein dans ses pensées il sursauta quand un homme avec une barbe blanche anormalement longue et muni d'un bâton apparu devant lui. C'est quoi ça ? Peut être une hallucination,après tout Doctore commençait à avoir de l'âge. Mais c'était bien réel. En effet,cet...homme leva son bâton et cria.

- VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS !

Doctore était sincèrement au bout du rouleau.

- Vous...pourquoi êtes vous ici au juste ?

Le barbu regarda autour de lui comme s'il cherchait une réponse puis il jeta un regard d'excuses vers Doctore.

- Oups,je crois bien que je me suis trompé d'endroit.

Et il repartit comme si il n'avait jamais été là. Doctore allait rebrousser chemin pour faire une bonne sieste quand il entendit des pleurs. Ce n'était pas Crixus tout de même ? Doctore passa la tête à travers la porte d'où venait les pleurs. Et si,le grand Crixus en pleine crise de larmes assis par terre. Doctore entra dans la pièce et s'assit lourdement à côté du gaulois. Ce dernier leva le regard et se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

- Doctore...

- Dis moi ce qu'il se passe Crixus.

Doctore avait toujours eu de l'affection pour lui et le voir aussi dévasté le rendait un peu mal.

- Vous allez...me prendre pour un fou.

- Crois moi,avec tout ce que j'ai vécu depuis ce matin,entre nous deux je suis le plus instable.

- Et bien je...,il se leva visiblement en pleine forme d'un coup,JE VEUX UNE FUSÉE...ET MATHILDE !

Gros moment de silence.

- Quoi ? Explique moi Crixus,je ne comprends rien.

- C'est pourtant simple ! J'en ai parlé ce matin à Barca mais il m'a traité de fou ! C'est lui qui garde des pigeons près de lui ! Les dieux me sont apparus dans mes rêves ! Ils m'ont appris qu'il y avait un ludus sur la planète Mercure ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Un ludus dans l'espace ! Je veux une fusée pour me tirer d'ici et y aller ! Et puis j'ai vu une fée aussi,la reine des fées ! Elle s'appelle Mathilde et elle m'a dit qu'on était destinés pour être ensemble ! Donc je veux la rencontrer !

- Et...Naevia ?

- On s'en fout c'est pas une fée ! Vous comprenez ?

- Bien sur Crixus,bien sur. Je vais te laisser,fais un somme et repose toi,d'accord ?

- Je ne veux pas dormir !

- Mais si voyons ! Tu...tu pourras revoir ta Marie comme ça !

- C'est MATHILDE !

- Oui,oui d'accord. Allez.

Pauvre gars,il est devenu fou. Doctore repartit et se dirigea à grands pas vers sa chambre. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir ! Cependant le destin n'était pas d'accord,car voilà qu'il se retrouva devant Lucretia qui avait une jeune fille à côté d'elle.

- Oh Doctore,vous avez vu la nouvelle domestique que j'ai acheté en ville ?

- Oui,Domina.

Il se remit en marche mais s'arrêta et se tourna vers la fille.

- Dites moi,c'est quoi votre nom ?

La jeune fille regarda sa maitresse pour voir si elle pouvait répondre et quand celle-ci lui fit signe que oui elle répondit d'une voix fluette ce que Doctore craignait.

- Je me nomme Mathilde.

Doctore les regarda partir,si ça se trouve toute cette journée n'était qu'un rêve ? Il arriva enfin dans sa chambre et se mit dans son lit. Puis il repensa aux paroles de Crixus. Peut-être que ce ludus sur Mercure cherchait du personnel ?

* * *

Voila Chou c'est pour toi,j'espère que tu as aimé ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi...comme nos délires finalement.


End file.
